


You Shouldn't Have to Say Goodbye

by Allura99



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99
Summary: Relena is captured and is punished for resistance before the guys can arrive top help.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing that she became aware of was the pain. Not a specific joint or muscle, but waves of discomfort that washed over her entire body. Gradually, she became aware of the voices.

“And you’re absolutely sure about its lethality?” a gruff voice demanded.

“Yes,” a softer, nervous voice replied. “We have no counteragent or cure. It is absolutely fatal.”

There was a slight pause before the gruff voice spoke again.

“Good.”

Relena tried to open her eyes, to find out what was going on. However, her eyes refused to open. Everything felt so heavy and dark, even her thoughts.

‘Where am I?’ she wondered with great effort.

“Wake her up,” the gruff voice ordered.

Someone slapped her, the pain a welcomed change from the heavy darkness. She finally managed to open her eyes but it took several moments before the sneering face in front of her came into focus.

“General Isom,” she rasped, her throat raw.

A medley of images flashed through her mind. She quickly recalled her well-planned capture and the subsequent threats against peace. She tried to forget about the ensuing torture due to her refusal to cooperate. Fortunately, most of the torture was now a vague blur due to the various drugs pumping through her body.

“This is you last chance, my dear,” he said, his cruel green eyes boring into hers. “Help us. Tell me what I want to know.”

She just glared at him.

“Come on, Miss Peacecraft,” he said in a sweet tone. “You can stop this nightmare if you truly want to.”

“I will not help you,” she said, emphasizing each word.

The general smiled as if amused by her answer. However, the look vanished as alarms sounded throughout the compound. He turned from her and barked orders to his men.

“Commander!”

“Two Gundams are attacking us, sir,” the young man replied, studying a screen. “No, sir, make that three. Three are confirmed, sir.”

“Deploy our mobile suits, now!”

Relena heard the commander and the remaining men march out of the room. General Isom turned back to the young Vice Foreign Minister. The smile returned as he held a needle in her line of vision.

“So, they came to rescue you after all. Yet, your friends are too late to help you. And this will make sure that you will never interfere again.”

She made a small, protesting noise as he jabbed the needle into her arm. The fluid burned as it entered, causing her to moan. Just as quickly, he jerked the needle free.

“Farewell, Relena.”

* * * * *

Duo nodded and quickly stepped into the room, sweeping his eyes and his gun in search of any enemies. However, the sight of the room’s lone occupant made him freeze, his gun still poised to fire. His partner for this mission suddenly stopped behind him, halted by the same vision.

“Oh, my,” Quatre said quietly. Regaining control of himself, he brushed past Duo and headed straight to the medical table in the room’s center. He tucked his firearm into the waistband of his pants and quickly began working on the restraints.

Duo kept an eye on the door. Yet, he glanced over his shoulder every few moments. His violet eyes flashed angrily as he took in every bruise. ‘What kind of monsters would do that to a girl?’ he thought angrily.

“What did they do to her?” Quatre asked, brushing some of Relena’s hair from her face.

He glanced up at Duo. “She’s burning up.”

Duo’s jaw tightened and he shook his head. “I don’t know,” he replied, turning his attention back to the door. “We’ve got to get her out of here.”

Quatre nodded and finished opening the last of the restraints. He knew that they needed to get Relena to safety quickly. He scooped up the seemingly lifeless form in his arms, cursing the bastards responsible for this condition.

Duo again glanced over his shoulder, immediately noticing the fury in the Arabian’s blue eyes as he gently cradled Relena’s unconscious form to him. The Deathscythe pilot motioned for Quatre to follow him, already heading out the door. The Sandrock pilot silently complied.

* * * * *

Duo had them stop in a group of trees quite a distance from the compound. “We’re out,” he informed the others, using a communicator that he had brought with him. “Quatre and I will get her to a hospital.”

“Is she okay?” Trowa asked.

Duo sighed and glanced at the still unconscious form in Quatre’s arms. “She ain’t looking too pretty right now,” he replied. “There’s no telling what they did to her in there.”

“Get her checked out,” Heero ordered gruffly. “We’ll meet you there.”

“Roger that. Duo out.”

He put the communicator back in his pocket before turning to Quatre. An ugly bruise was bringing to form along one of Relena’s cheekbones. With some satisfaction, he briefly imagined the fate awaiting General Isom and his forces at the vengeful hands of Heero and the others.

“What me to take her for a while?” he asked Quatre, squatting beside him. “We still have quite a hike left.”

Quatre shook his head. “She doesn’t weigh a lot.”

Duo nodded and stood up. “Let’s get her some help then.”


	2. Chapter 2

Noin blinked, trying to hold back her tears. Her heart ached as she studied Relena’s unconscious form. The pale, almost lifeless figure in the white hospital bed barely resembled the young woman she had guarded.

‘If it’s this hard for me,’ she thought, ‘imagine Zechs is going through.’ Glancing him, Noin saw more pain and guilt in those familiar blue eyes than she had ever seen. In war, losses were expected, including very personal ones, but things like this weren’t supposed to happen in peace and not to innocents.

“It’s not your fault,” she said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

His eyes never left Relena. “Isn’t it?”

“There was no way for you to know that this was going to happen,” Noin said sternly. “It’s not your fault.”

Miliardo rose from his chair. “I’m supposed to protect her! She’s here now because I failed!”

“You can’t protect her from everything,” Noin retorted. “You’re human, and she deserves to enjoy life while she is still young.”

“Thanks to me, she won’t have that chance now,” Miliardo replied, his hands balled into fists.

“You don’t know that, Zechs,” she said softly.

He ran his hand through his hair out of frustration. “Look at her, Lucrezia. It will be a miracle if she pulls out of this.”

He made a strangled sound. “I’m so sorry, Relena.”

Wordlessly, Noin hugged him, and he clung to her like she was a lifeline. “Don’t give up on her, yet,” she whispered. “She’s a fighter. Give her a chance.”

Nodding, Miliardo reluctantly released her. “Thank you, Noin.”

Stepping back, she nodded. A knock on the door heralded the doctor’s arrival. After checking Relena’s vital signs, he consulted the chart, murmuring under his breath.

“Do you have any idea what’s wrong with her?” Miliardo demanded.

The doctor looked up and shook his head. “Everything points to some kind of infection. We are trying to isolate the source. When we know something, we’ll tell you.”

Sliding the chart back in its place, the doctor turned and exited. Miliardo moved to go after the man, but Noin place a restraining hand on his shoulder. He glared at her, his blue eyes flashing angrily.

“I know it’s not one of your virtues, but you have to be patient,” Noin commented dryly.

He looked at her like she had lost all sanity and then shook his head. “Leave it to you to make fun of me at a time like this.”

“What are friends for?”

Both froze at the sound of rustling sheets. “Miliardo?”

* * * * *

“When we know something, we’ll tell you.”

Relena tried to open her eyes, wanting to know where she was. The voice wasn’t like the any of Isom’s men. If she wasn’t at his compound, where was she and how was she rescued?

Her whole body throbbed in pain. The overwhelming heat didn’t help matters either. She worked to move, to open her mouth, to open her eyes. Yet, everything seemed so heavy.

“I know it’s not one of your virtues, but you have to be patient.”

Relena almost cried with relief. If Noin was there, she was safe. They had rescued her from Isom.

“Leave it to you to make fun of me at a time like this.”

With a great deal of effort, Relena opened her eyes and saw her brother and Noin. No two individuals were ever a more welcomed sight to the young politician. They found her. She was safe.

“What are friends for?”

Trying to sit up, Relena managed to croak her brother’s name. As the pair rushed to her bedside, she plopped back against the mattress. To her horror, the effort left her panting.

“What’s wrong with me?”

Miliardo blinked and then gently took her hand. “We don’t know just yet, Relena. The doctors think it’s an infection. You’ll be better soon.”

“Where’s Isom?”

Noin stood slightly behind Miliardo. “He’s gone.”

“How?”

“Suicide,” Miliardo answered.

With a sigh, Relena closed her eyes. “Isom, he injected me with something, as the guys were attacking. That’s what’s making me sick.”

“Are you sure?” Noin asked, exchanging a worried glance with Miliardo.

Relena managed a glare. “Do you have any other ideas?”

Noin smiled, grateful that Relena still had her spunk. “I’ll go talk to the doctor.”

The Peacecraft siblings both smiled gratefully at her. As she headed toward the door, she glanced back. Her heart twisted at the scene Miliardo and his sister made.

* * * * *

“Dr. Wiebe,” Noin called as she approached the nurses’ station.

The doctor looked up with a scowl. Scribbling on a prescription pad, he gave some instructions to the nurse. Then, with a sigh, he turned to her.

“Um, Miss,” he stammered, trying to remember her name.

“Lieutenant Noin,” she supplied. “Miss Peacecraft has regained consciousness. She said that she was injected with something just before her rescue. She believes that it is making her sick.”

“Yes, lieutenant, an injection of some kind could be the cause,” he replied, obviously not happy about having the conversation. “However, until we get some further test results back, I’m afraid that I can’t say anything definite about her condition.”

Noin crossed her arms. “Are you going to check on her, now that she has regained consciousness?”

“In a few moments,” Wiebe replied with a dismissive gesture. “I do have other patients.”

“The likelihood of a lasting peace rests on that girl’s survival,” Noin said, resisting the urge to bodily haul the man to Relena. “I suggest that you remember that.”

Ignoring the doctor’s muttering, Noin headed back down the hallway. She paused when she saw Duo Maxwell leaning casually against a wall, his black baseball cap pulled low over his face. As she approached, he glanced up. However, his customary grin was gone.

“Where’s Wufei?” Noin asked. “I need to find Sally.”

“He’s guarding Relena’s room,” Duo replied. “How is she?”

“She’s conscious,” Noin stated. “It’s a good sign, I think. However, I wouldn’t mind a second opinion.”

Glancing over at Dr. Wiebe, Duo nodded. “That’s a good idea.”

He watched Noin disappear down the hallway before he approached the doctor. Sensing Duo’s presence, the doctor glanced up from a chart with a glare. However, the expression in the young man’s eyes made the doctor nervous and the glare disappeared.

“I suggest that you tread carefully,” Duo said, his voice low. “Noin is a lot kinder than the rest of us. I suggest that you don’t pull a stunt like that again, especially around Miliardo and Heero.”

Satisfied that the doctor was properly warned, Duo pulled the cap down even further and headed back the hall.

“Who’s Heero?” Dr. Wiebe called.

With a smirk, Duo continued walking down the hall. “Oh, you’ll meet him,” he said quietly. “Just you wait.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sally Po shook her head. “I’m a surgeon, Noin.”

“But you’re still a doctor,” the lieutenant persisted. “Could you just examine her?”

Reluctantly, Sally nodded. “I’m also going to check the physician directory and see if I know any one here.”

Noin gave her a grateful smile. “Thank you, Sally.”

“I haven’t done anything, yet,” the major replied and then entered Relena’s room.

A few moments later, Quatre appeared and handed her a cup of coffee. “How is she?” he asked, as Noin sipped the bitter brew.

“Sally’s taking a look at her now,” Noin said. “They don’t know what is causing the infection, but Relena’s story about an injection would make sense.”

The Arabian nodded, absently drinking his coffee as well. In his mind, he vividly saw the tracts on Relena’s arms, hinting at some of the torture she had faced. His grip on the cup tightened dangerously.

‘If only Heero or the others had gotten a hold of you, Isom,’ Quatre thought with uncharacteristic bitterness. He shook his head. ‘What’s done, is done.’ Taking the last gulp of his coffee, he threw the cup into a nearby trashcan and walked over to talk to Trowa.

* * * * *

Sally walked up to the nurses’ station. A young woman looked up from her work with a friendly, sympathetic smile. Setting the pile of papers aside, she looked up at Sally.

“Can I help you, ma’am?” she asked.

Sally nodded. “I was wondering if you had a directory or list of the physicians in this hospital and their specialties. Do you?”

“I know we do have one around here somewhere,” the nurse replied, already digging through piles of books in the drawers of the desks. “Ah, here it is. Is there a problem? I will try my best to help.”

“I’m sure you would, Gillian,” Sally said, reading the nurse’s name off her tag. “I return this to you in a few minutes.”

“If you need anything else, let me know, ma’am,” Gillian replied. “That’s why we’re here.”

As Sally turned to go back into Relena’s room, she smiled at the young nurse’s enthusiasm. ‘If only everyone remembered that,’ the surgeon reflected ruefully. ‘If only more of us remembered that.’

* * * * *

“Dr. Wiebe seems to be doing everything he can for Relena,” Sally said as she told Miliardo and the others her opinion.

“However, like I told Noin,” she continued, “I’m a surgeon. So, Relena’s case is outside my specialty. But I did find a friend in the physician directory named Alex Ling. Alex is one of the best infectious disease specialties I know. With your permission, Miliardo, I want Alex to take a look at Relena and give an opinion.”

Miliardo nodded. “Please, call your friend.”

With a nod, Sally headed back to the nurses’ station. Duo watched the rest head to the cafeteria before throwing a chummy arm around Wufei’s shoulders. “So, Wu-man, how close are Sally and this Ling character?”

“Shut up, Maxwell,” Wufei growled, taking his place outside Relena’s door.

Duo shrugged and took a seat on the opposite side of the door. “I was just wondering if you would be worried about a little competition, that’s all.”

As he leaned back and pulled the bill of his cap down over his face, he caught the flicker of jealousy on the Chinese man’s face. ‘Called it,’ the American thought gleefully. ‘This should be fun.’

* * * * *

“Sally?” a voice called softly.

The major turned and suddenly smiled brilliantly. “Alex! It’s been a while!”

Both Duo and Wufei gaped as Sally hugged a dark-haired woman who appeared to be in her mid-twenties. Sobering, the two separated. With her usual business-like manner, Sally introduced the woman to the others.

“And this is Miliardo Peacecraft, the patient’s brother,” Sally concluded.

“I’m Dr. Alexandra Ling, Mr. Peacecraft, ” the woman said, shaking Miliardo’s hand. “I wished that we had met under happier circumstances. Sally, Dr. Po, has asked me to take a look at your sister. With your permission, I would like to do that now with Dr. Po.”

Miliardo nodded.

“We will be out shortly,” Dr. Ling said, and the pair disappeared behind the door.

“Looks like you have nothing to worry about, Wu-man,” Duo said with a broad grin. “I guess it was just a false alarm.”

“Maxwell, you’re an idiot,” Wufei grumbled, stalking off down the hall.

As he glanced around him in triumph, something suddenly occurred to the American.

“Hey, where’s Heero?”

* * * * *

Alex sighed as she continued to flip through Relena’s chart. “Wiebe would be easier to deal with if the man was human,” she muttered. “He may have horrible people skills, but he is brilliant.”

“But this is suppose to be a caring profession,” Sally added, brushing some hair off Relena’s forehead.

Alex closed the chart and felt Relena’s forehead. “I don’t have to tell you what a bad sign it is that the antipyretics aren’t bringing the fever down.”

“But it’s not going any higher,” Sally said softly after a pause.

“For now,” Alex replied. “There are a few more tests I would like to see run, but I’ll need Mr. Peacecraft’s permission.”

Sally looked up. “Miliardo may want you to be her doctor.”

“If he does, then I will,” Alex stated. “However, Wiebe is a good doctor.”

“Let’s talk to Miliardo and see what he says.”


	4. Chapter 4

Relena slowly opened her eyes as she felt something cold and wet press against her forehead. Blinking to clear her vision, she murmured, “Where am I?”

“You’re in a hospital, Miss Relena,” a soft voice answered.

She tried to sit up, but firm yet gentle hands urged to lay still. “Quatre?”

“Shh, Miss Relena,” the Arabian said quietly. “You need your rest.”

“I was so afraid that it was all a dream,” Relena stated quietly, grateful that Quatre’s face was finally coming into focus.

With a tender air, Quatre placed the remoistened cloth on her forehead, the cool water a soothing contrast to her fiery skin. “What was a dream?”

“Waking up earlier,” she replied. “I thought I was dreaming, that I was still with Isom.”

She closed her eyes, trying to hide the tears. However, despite her efforts, they began to fall down her cheeks. As if he was afraid he would hurt her, Quatre delicately brushed them from her face.

“But you’re not dreaming, Miss Relena,” he told her. “You’re safe now. He can’t hurt you anymore. You’re safe.”

Hoping that her tears were done, Relena opened her eyes. “Thank you, Quatre.”

Sitting back, he smiled. “You’re welcome, Miss Relena.”

The two sat in comfortable silence for a moment. Then, Relena glanced at Quatre. “Is my brother and Noin still here?”

“Yes, I’ll get them for you.”

With a final smile, he rose and headed for the door. However, as he reached for the handle of the door, she called his name. Puzzled, he turned around.

“Yes, Miss Relena?”

“Is Heero here?”

The Arabian’s brow furrowed. He hadn’t seen Heero since they had completed their mission. There was no telling where the 01 pilot could be. With a sigh, he lowered his head. “I don’t know, Miss Relena.”

“I was just curious,” she said quietly, neither of them convinced by the statement. “Thank you for getting Miliardo and Noin for me, Quatre.”

Nodding, he opened the door and left the room.

* * * * *

As soon as he entered the hospital cafeteria, he saw Noin and Miliardo. The couple was seated at a table on the far wall, staring into twin cups of coffee. By the appearance of the liquid, the two had been sitting there for quite a while.

Hearing his footsteps, Miliardo looked up. Nodding briefly at the Arabian, he returned to gazing into the pool of black liquid. Noin, on the other hand, watched Quatre approached, a hint of hope lingering in her eyes.

“Miss Relena is awake and is asking for the two of you,” Quatre stated softly.

Miliardo immediately rose to his feet. “Thank you,” he said, walking past the younger man as he headed toward the exit of the cafeteria. Noin offered him a smile and followed quickly on Miliardo’s heels.

After watching the pair leave, Quatre fixed himself a fresh cup of coffee. He was surprised to see Heero in a vacant, far-off corner of the room. The Arabian smiled slightly as he realized that the Perfect Soldier was working diligently on the ever-present laptop.

“Hello, Heero,” Quatre greeted, as he sat down across from Heero.

The typing stopped as Heero glanced at Quatre, obviously annoyed at the interruption.

“What do you want, Quatre?” the 01 pilot demanded, already resuming his work.

The Arabian shrugged and took a sip from his cup. “The pleasure of your company?”

Again the typing stop as Heero leveled another annoyed glance at the Arabian. As his attention once more returned to the screen of the laptop, Quatre could have sworn that he saw the corner of Heero’s lips twitch. Shaking his head, Quatre took another drink.

“You’ve been around Duo too long,” Heero commented, his eyes never leaving the computer.

Quatre laughed. “I can die a happy man now, Heero. I have lived long enough to hear you make a joke.”

Heero snorted, clearly the only reply he was going to give the Arabian.

Quatre became thoughtful as he drank his coffee and listened to Heero’s fingers flying across the keyboard of his computer. Relena still had a high fever, even after the efforts of Dr. Wiebe and Dr. Ling. He was worried that if they didn’t find what was making Relena sick soon, time would run out for the Vice Foreign Minister.

Skaing his head to clear the depressing thoughts, Quatre studied Heero for a moment.

Feeling the Arabian’s eyes on him, Heero continued his work. “I’ll ask you again. What do you want, Quatre?”

“I want to know that she’ll be okay,” he replied quietly after a lengthy pause. “We need her.”

Heero continued to study the screen of his computer, debating about how much of his activities he should reveal. Yet, what he had learned about Quatre told him that he could trust the Arabian. With a silent sigh, he stopped typing and looked up.

“I’m analyzing Isom’s computer data,” Heero stated.

Quatre was visibly surprised. “All of it?”

Heero nodded.

“Why? We’ve captured the vast majority of his supporters.”

“I’m searching for clues about what they did to Relena,” Heero said. “Most of the data survived the attack. Apparently no one thought to erase the hard drives.”

Heero’s smirk indicated his low assessment of the intelligence of Isom’s men. Yet, Quatre reminded himself, they had effectively compromised their security measures when they abducted Relena. “Have you found anything helpful yet?”

“No.”

Another lapse in conversation ensued. Finishing his coffee, Quatre looked at Heero. “She asked about you when she woke up,” he stated quietly.

“She’ll never learn,” Heero stated dismissively.

Quatre raised one eyebrow. “Learn what, Heero?”

“That I will destroy her,” he said. Closing the laptop, he stood up and left the cafeteria.

Shaking his head slightly, Quatre watched Heero leave the cafeteria. ‘You are a fool, Heero,’ he thought. ‘If you truly meant to destroy her, why are you working so hard to save her?’


	5. Chapter 5

A nurse was injecting some additional medicine into Relena’s IV line when Milliardo and Noin entered the room. Ensuring that everything was to her liking, the nurse affectionately pulled Relena’s blankets higher and warned the pair that regular visiting hours would be over soon. Dismissing Milliardo’s glare, the nurse left the room.

“I don’t think that woman knows who you are,” Milliardo growled, looking from the door to his sister.

“Oh, she knows,” Relena replied with a smile, “and she knows who you are, too, dear brother. It’s just that she knows that she’s in charge here.”

Noin’s amused smile faded as her eyes fell on the various monitors around Relena’s bed. “What was she giving you?”

“Dr. Ling is trying another medication,” Relena explained.

“Maybe it will work,” Noin said, hoping her voice sounded more convinced than she felt.

Relena studied her brother and Noin with a soft, almost sad smile. Quietly, she said, “I think that we need to start facing some possibilities.”

Milliardo stiffened, his attention becoming totally riveted on his sister. Noin’s stomach lurched and she fought to maintain a neutral expression. ‘You will get better, Relena,’ she wanted to shout.

“How is my assistant holding up?” Relena asked.

“Ben’s doing a good job,” Milliardo replied grudgingly, “but everyone would much rather deal with you.”

“Well, they will have to wait a little longer for that,” Relena commented. “I need for you and Noin to arrange for me to address the Earth Sphere and the colonies.”

“Why?” Noin asked.

“If Ben is doing to continue to do my job, he is going to need the official clout,” Relena explained, “especially with some of the older diplomats and politicians. Who knows when I will get well? I need to go ahead and do this while I still have the strength.”

“You are going to get better, Relena,” Milliardo said, the gruffness in his voice making it almost an order.

Relena gave another soft, sad smile. “Then this will only be temporary, Milliardo. It will just be until I get better.”

However, looking at Relena’s flushed skin and fever-bright eyes, Noin wondered if the younger woman’s resignation would only be temporary.

* * * * *

Hours later, Chang Wufei walked purposefully down the vacant hall to the nurses’ station. Heero had arrived a few moments ago to take his turn guarding Relena, relieving Wufei from the duty. All the pilots had agreed that the hospital security wasn’t strong enough, and it wouldn’t be long until the wrong person found out where the Vice Foreign Minister was recuperating. With a frown, Wufei quickened his pace.

Hearing footsteps, Alex looked up from the pile of charts in front of her. She had taken a break from Relena’s case to catch up on her paperwork. She enjoyed the late shift because most of her patients were usually asleep and their families were gone.

“Good evening, Mr. Chang,” she greeted, letting the thick chart she was reviewing close itself with a thud.

Wufie gave her a nod. “Have you seen Sally Po?”

“Yes, she’s in my office, doing research so I could catch up on some paperwork. My office is on the next floor if you need her.”

With another slight nod, Wufei turned and headed back down the hallway. As she watched him disappear, Alex shook her head. ‘He’s definitely interesting, Sally,’ she mused, ‘although I’m not quite sure what you see in him.’

* * * * *

Heero watched the moonlight dance across Relena’s peaceful face. He had volunteered for the graveyard watch hoping that she would be asleep. Each night, she had, making his job easier for the most part.

He didn’t know what to say to her if she was awake, which irritated the 01 pilot greatly. ‘What is it about her?’ he wondered, watching her chest rise and fall peacefully in sleep. His life always became more complicated when she was involved, and he never liked complications.

‘You confuse me, Relena,’ he admitted silently.

However, despite the irritation the girl proved to be, Heero had spent the majority of his day in front of his computer, searching Isom’s computer data for any clues about what he and his men had done to Relena during her capture. Even focusing on the medical and science data, he wasn’t coming up with any useful information. He hoped that Sally and Dr. Ling were having better results.

He glanced up at one of the monitors and noted Relena’s temperature. Apparently, the doctors weren’t too successful. While it had dropped slightly, she was still feverish and her body would not be able to continue in that state for too much longer.

Focusing on Relena, he began to curse Isom. It would have been more humane to just have shot her than to let her suffer as she was now. He realized that Isom had lost his two sons during the Eve’s War, but it didn’t make sense for Relena to be the target of his revenge. She was working to prevent future conflicts, future needless deaths. Apparently, Isom either hadn’t realized or hadn’t believed that.

Folding his arms across his chest, Heero tried to clear his mind as he settled in to keep his watch over the sleeping former princess.

* * * * *

Wufei paused outside the door to Dr. Ling’s office and then knocked softly, not wanting to disturb some of the sleeping patients nearby. Receiving no answer, he opened the door. To his amusement, Sally was stretched across several open textbooks, fast asleep.

“Foolish weakling,” he whispered, a faint smile hovering over his lips.

Closing the door quietly behind him, Wufei entered the office. He shucked off his jacket and draped it over the sleeping form of his partner. Knowing that it would be quite a while before Dr. Ling returned, he grabbed the closest textbook and began to read.


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Noin asked, exchanging concerned looks with Hilde.

With a great deal of effort, the young Vice Foreign Minister swung her legs off the edge of the hospital bed, taking care not to pull on the tubing of her I.V. With a sigh, she brushed her hair off her shoulder. She stared out the window for a moment, appearing lost in thought.

“I have to do this,” she said, glancing at the other two women. “It’s the right thing to do for the people.”

Noin nodded. “I guess we had better get you ready then. The announcement is scheduled to be in a few hours.”

Relena nodded and placed her bare feet on the cool linoleum. Her hospital gown was typically paper-thin and tied closed with strings along her back, letting the cold air of the room brush against her heated skin. Shivering slightly, she moved to stand up, but the world suddenly shifted.

“Whoa, there,” Hilde cried, grabbing Relena before the politician hit the floor.

Relena shifted her weight to lean against the bed instead of Hilde, keeping her eyes closed as she fought the dizziness. “I’m fine. Just moved a little too fast.”

Hilde glanced at Noin, the younger woman’s expression clearly stating that she believed that Relena wasn’t fine. Noin felt the same way. However, she knew that Relena would make this announcement, no matter what it took from her.

“Just relax,” Noin soothed, as she and Hilde lifted Relena back on the bed. “Just leave things to us.”

Opening her eyes, Relena smiled. “Just don’t tell Wufei or Milliardo about this.”

* * * * *

“I can’t believe she’s doing this,” Duo muttered, leaning against the wall with a huff. “I mean, she’s here to focus on getting better. She’s not suppose to be worrying about the fate of peace. That’s that Ben guy’s job.”

Heero continued to stare at the screen on his computer. Glancing at his companion, Duo sighed. He would never understand the Perfect Soldier.

“Can’t you at least pretend to be concerned about her, Heero?”

Heero’s eyes never wavered from the screen. “No.”

“Why are you here, then?” Duo demanded, now standing beside Heero. “Why are you wasting your time protecting her?”

Heero froze, giving the questions some thought. Finally, he answered, “I don’t want to fight again.”

“You selfish bastard,” Duo swore, his fists clenching. “She’s more than just an icon, you know.”

“Maybe to you.”

Duo shook his head in disgust. “Man, Heero, you are some piece of work.”

Heero listened to 02 pilot’s footsteps fade down the hallway, his mind filling with conflicting thoughts and emotions. ‘Damn you, Duo,’ he thought, slamming his computer closed and raising to his feet. Ignoring his rational side, he let his emotions lead him.

* * * * *

Sally blinked her eyes several times as the aroma of coffee pulled her from sleep. Stretching until her joints popped, she sat up. Alex was seated across from her, reading as she sipped from a mug.

“Morning, Sleepy Head,” Alex greeted, still reading. “Sleep well?”

Sally rolled her shoulders, the jacket slipping off. “What time is it?”

“A little after nine. The announcement isn’t scheduled for a few hours, yet.”

Sally picked up the jacket, immediately noticing the familiar Preventers colors and the lingering masculine scent. With a knowing smile, Alex looked up. “By the way, did Wufei find you last night?”

Seeing Alex’s sly smile, Sally grinned in spite of herself. However, the smile faded as her eyes fell on the numerous textbooks surrounding them. “Have you found anything?”

“No,” Alex replied softly. The room filled with a brief silence, until Alex cleared her throat. “But I think your partner has.”

Sally flipped through Wufei’s notes, mentally correcting the surprisingly few errors in them. Grabbing a textbook, Sally began turning through it furiously. Alex smiled as she watched Sally’s antics.

“Just to save you some time,” Alex said, “it’s plausible and I think it’s worth a try.”

Shaking her head, Sally let the book close. “So, do we inplement before or after Relena’s speech?”

Alex drummed her fingers against her mug. “I’ve been wondering that myself. Relena wants to appear as normal as possible for the announcement. However, I’m not completely sure how her body will react. There are quite a few possible side effects.”

“So, can we do anything for her before the announcement?” Sally asked.

“Not much,” Alex admitted. “I’ll probably load her up on some more antipyretics a couple of hours before her announcement. That way she will hopefully be fever-free for the speech. I still have a couple of cultures and blood tests pending in the lab, but I think are best bet will be Wufei’s idea.”

As Sally leaned back in her chair, she murmured, “I just hope it works.”


	7. Chapter 7

“This may burn a little,” Alex said, inserting the syringe into Relena’s IV line at the top of her hand. “Are you ready?”

Leaning back against the pillows, Relena closed her eyes and nodded. She bit her lip as the medicine entered her vein, burning as it traveled up her arm. Milliardo held her free hand tightly. As the burning sensation faded, she looked up at him and smiled.

“It will take a little time for it to take effect,” Alex explained, dropping the needle into the biohazard box. “However, by the time of your announcement, you should be fever free. I also gave you something for the dizziness and nausea. It may make you a little drowsy, but with the effects of the other stuff, it shouldn’t make you too sleepy.”

Relena nodded. “And when my speech is over, we can try the new treatment?”

“You bet,” Alex said. “But right now, conserve your strength.”

Saying goodbye, Alex left the room and entered the hallway. As she headed back to the nurses’ station, she met Dr. Wiebe. Seeing her approach, the other physician stopped and glared.

“How’s your newest patient?” he asked, his tone acid.

Alex sighed. “She’s doing well, Ian. Thanks for asking.”

“You can stop with the niceties, Ling,” he spat, continuing to glare at her. “You may have stole this patient from me, but don’t think that I will ever forget that just because you are playing nice.”

“You lost this patient because of your attitude, Ian,” Alex stated. “You’re a brilliant doctor, but your horrible people skills are killing your reputation.”

“Don’t you worry about my reputation. I can take care of myself. It’s you that better watch yourself. I have far more friends on the board of directors at this hospital than you, Ling. Tread softly.”

“Is that a threat, Dr. Wiebe?”

He suddenly appeared smug. “You can take that however you like, Dr. Ling.”

“Well, let me tell you something, Ian,” she said, stepping until she was in inches of his face. “You can threaten me all you want. Go running like a spoiled schoolboy to the board of directors and tell on me for supposedly stealing one of your few patients. Go right ahead, because it is going to take more than some pampered little rich kid to bring me down. Or stupid hospital politics for that matter. I have worked too hard to get where I am to not do down without a fight.”

“Is he bothering you, Dr. Ling?”

The two physicians stopped and turned in the direction of the low, steely voice. A young man, no older than his late teens, stood rock still, observing the pair critically. His unruly dark hair fell into his face, partially obscuring his deep blue eyes.

“Just who are you?” Dr. Wiebe demanded.

“You can call me Heero,” he replied.

Dr. Wiebe went white, remembering the other boy’s warning. With a final glare at Alex, he turned and marched off down the hallway. Alex watched him with a pitying smile before she turned to him.

“So, you’re Heero,” she said quietly. He nodded slightly.

“I’m Alexandra Ling,” she continued, sticking her hand out. “It’s a pleasure to meet you at last, Mr. Yuy. Your compatriots have told me about you.”

Heero shook her hand, a ghost of a smile hovering over his lips. “Duo talks too much.”

Alex smiled. “He can be an entertaining distraction. If you will excuse me, I need to get back to work. Where are you heading?”

Heero paused for a moment before replying, “I don’t know.”

She watched him head down the hallway toward Relena’s room. ‘What a tortured soul,’ she mused, as his form disappeared from sight. With a sigh, she resumed her way back to the nurses’ station.

* * * * *

Relena leaned against her brother as she took the three steps required from the wheelchair to straight-back chair. She pointedly kept her eyes averted from the others. She didn’t know what she feared most: their possible looks of contempt or the probable gazes of pity.

As she sat down, Duo told her that everything was ready for the transmission. She smiled, now noticing that there were no strangers present in the room. Duo, Quatre, and Trowa were working as the crew, while the other two pilots guarded the doors outside. She wondered how much persuasion her brother had needed to accomplish that.

“Okay, let’s get this over with,” Relena said.

Duo’s hands flew over the control boards. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“People of the Earth Sphere and of the colonies, I am Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian. Undoubtedly, the majority of you have heard of the latest attack on me. Thanks to several brave men, I survived my ordeal and am now recovering.

“However, I am not quite ready to return to my duties. Therefore, I am temporarily stepping down as Vice Foreign Minister. I ask that my colleague Benjamin Stelmein be considered as my successor in consideration for all that he has accomplished during my absence.

“I also ask that your support be given to Minister Stelmein as it was given to me. He is a man of great integrity and he will do the best he can for all of us. I know he will do that and more.

“Thank you for your concern and patience. I sincerely hope to return to my duties soon. Good evening.”

As Duo ended the transmission, Relena leaned back wearily and closed her eyes. Although she knew it would difficult for her to give up her duties, she hadn’t expected for it to hurt so much. She hoped that Stelmein could the job as well as she thought he could.

Sighing, she rose from the chair and moved toward the door. She had made two steps before her knees buckled, sending her to the floor. Immediately, Quatre and Milliardo were beside her, picking up gently as if she was something very fragile.

“Are you all right, Miss Relena?” The Arabian’s concerned eyes bore into hers.

She nodded, cursing Isom for making her so weak. “I guess that took more out of me that I thought.”

“We’ll get you back to your room,” Milliardo said, his expression ordering Quatre to get the wheelchair.

“I’ll be all right,” she murmured, trying to convince both him and herself. “I’ll be fine.”


	8. Chapter 8

With a grimace, Relena collapsed against her pillow. She felt so helpless as Noin and Hilde pulled her legs onto the bed and covered her up to her chin with a blanket. However, she just didn’t have the strength to perform the tasks on her own.

Noin stroked her hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Probably as bad as I look,” Relena replied with a faint smile. “How’s Miliardo?”

“He’s trying to cope,” Noin replied. “He still blames himself for your capture.”

Relena shook her head. “He can’t protect me from life, Noin.”

“He’ll keep trying.”

Hilde stepped closer to the bed. “If you like, I’ll send him in here and get Dr. Ling.”

“Thank you, Hilde,” Relena stated, watching the other girl as she left the room.

She waited for the door to close before she turned to Noin again. “Lucrezia, please make me a promise. Please promise me that you’ll keep taking care of my brother, especially if something happens to me.”

“Relena,” Noin whispered, her voice breaking. She took a deep breath to steady herself. “You need to focus on getting well, Relena. You need to think about yourself now.”

Relena’s reply was prevented by Miliardo’s entrance. He nodded at Noin as he stood on the other side of the bed. With a stoic face, he took one of Relena’s hands in his.

“How do you feel?” he asked quietly.

“I’m fine, brother,” she said gently. “Hilde went to get Dr. Ling. I think we should try the new treatment as soon as possible.”

He nodded, glancing briefly down at the delicate hand he held. As he looked back up at his sister’s eyes, he saw a spirit far stronger than its body. Breathing a silent prayer, he hoped that the treatment would work.

* * * * *

“So, how’s my girl?” Duo asked quietly, draping an arm across Hilde’s shoulders.

“Tired,” she replied with a faint smile. “I need to go get Dr. Ling so she can begin the treatment.”

“I’ll walk with you, babe,” he told her, leaving Trowa to guard Relena’s door.

They walked silently down the hallways of the hospital, Duo’s arm still draped supportively around Hilde’s shoulders. It had been draining for her to see Relena so weak when she had helped Noin get the politician ready for her address. She silently wondered if Relena had enough strength left to benefit from Dr. Ling’s new treatment.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

She smiled. “You wouldn’t get your money’s worth, Duo. How about the scrap yard? Do you think that one of us should be heading back?”

“Nah, the scrap yard can wait, Hilde,” he replied. “We both need to be here for Relena. That’s way more important than business.”

“I’m glad you said that, Duo. I feel the same way.”

They find Dr. Ling in her office, working on an impressive stack of charts. However, she saw Duo and Hilde, she waved them in. As they entered, she gestured for them to sit down.

“No, thanks,” Hilde said, “I’m just came to tell you that Relena is ready to try the treatment if you are ready to do so, Dr. Ling.”

“Thanks for letting me know,” Alex replied, rising from her chair. “You know I honestly expected Relena’s address to last longer.”

“Well, for a politician, Relena tends to keep the speeches pretty short and to the point,” Duo stated with a grin.

Alex matched the grin. “If you two will tell them I am on my way, I’ll gather the necessary supplies for the treatment.”

“We will,” Hilde answered with a nod. “Honestly, Dr. Ling, I hope this works.”

After Duo and Hilde shut the door behind them, Alex sighed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I hope so, too.”

* * * * *

Alex smiled slightly at Trowa as she entered Relena’s room. “How are you feeling? Are you up for this?”

Relena smiled. “I think so.”

“Okay, let’s get started,” Alex said, standing next to the bed. “The treatment is actually a combination of three different medications. The unique mix of the medications should help your body fight off the fever as well as the infection. However, I must again warn you that I’m not sure how specifically your body will react to the individual medications or the combination itself. Also, there is the possibility that it will not work at all.”

Relena nodded. “I understand the risks involved, Dr. Ling. However, I think that we all agree that this is the best course of action at the moment we have.”

“If you have no objections, I will administer the treatment.”

Again, Relena nodded, looking from Dr. Ling to her brother and then back to the doctor. Her ocean-colored eyes gleaming with purpose and determination. “I’m ready.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Heero, are you still here?”

“Yes,” he answered, his voice not betraying his surprise that Relena knew that he was there.

She took a deep breath, fighting the urge to moan. She felt like she was burning, indicating that the fever was back with a vengeance. However, that was not was worrying her.

“Will you go get Dr. Ling, Heero? I think that something’s wrong.”

He studied the monitors, noting that her temperature was higher but her blood pressure and heart rate were lower. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t feel right,” she murmured, her eyes trying to focus on him. Yet, despite her efforts, his image refused to come into focus. “I can’t explain it. I just feel . . .”

Her voice trailed off, never finishing the sentence. She tried to focus on him one last time before the darkness took her under. From the side of the bed, Heero watched as her eyes rolled back into her head before closing, signaling her unconsciousness.

“Relena? Relena!”

Heero was still calling her name when the monitors began to beep their alarm.

* * * * *

Alex grimaced as she downed the bitter, black coffee. However, the warmth radiated throughout her body, and she knew that she would appreciate the caffeine rush soon. With a sigh, she continued her review of the call schedule for the month, noting the very days off she would be afforded.

“More coffee, Dr. Ling?”

Alex looked up at the voice. “No thanks, Gillian. Maybe later.”

“Okay,” the young nurse replied, continuing on to the modest break room behind the nurses’ station.

Alex watched her as left. Gillian was one of her favorite nurses on this floor. Although she had been working at the hospital for almost two years and almost exclusively the draining night shift, the young nurse had managed to maintain her enthusiasm for her work. Her upbeat attitude and outlook usually reminded Alex of herself during medical school and spurred her through the entire shift to be her best.

Her musings were cut off by the shrill beeping of a patient monitor. One of the older nurses jumped from her chair, calling out the room number and the dropping vital signs of the patient. Before the nurse had finished, Alex was already running down the hall.

She ordered Heero out of the way, ignoring his glare. She confirming the stats the nurse had read off and noted Relena’s unconsciousness and slowing, shallow breathing. Glancing at the door, she was glad to see Gillian.

“We’re losing her,” Alex stated, disconnecting Relena’s current IV line. “I need a bag of saline and some epinephrine, among the standard supplies, and have the crash cart on standby. Now.”

“Yes, doctor,” Gillian replied, allowing the older nurses to assist while she retrieved the supplies. Within moments, she had returned with the supplies.

“Someone turn those alarms off,” Alex ordered as she grabbed the bag of saline solution and attached it to Relena’s IV line, letting it drip rapidly.

“Young man, you’re going to have to leave,” one of the nurses stated, positioning herself between Heero and the bed. However, the young man’s rigid posture indicated his outright refusal.

“Heero, you have to leave,” Alex said, locking eyes briefly with him. “You’ll only be in the way. However, guard the door and don’t let anyone in here but hospital staff until I tell you otherwise.”

He nodded slightly and strode purposely out of the room, except for one worried glance at Relena. With that situation taken care off, Alex shifted her attention completely back to her patient. Glancing at the monitors, she realized that the saline was bringing up blood pressure up quickly enough.

“Where’s the epinephrine and that second IV line?” she demanded, already searching for a good vein in Relena’s arm.

“Epinephrine,” Gillian stated, handing Alex a syringe.

“I’m working on the second line,” another stated, working on the other side of Relena. “I think I got it. Yeah, it’s good.”

Alex injected the epinephrine, praying for luck. “Let’s get that second IV line ready. We’ll need it.”

Luck was kind. The epinephrine took effect and Relena’s vital signs began to climb upward. The young politician was definitely a tough person indeed.

“We’re still not out of the woods, yet, people,” Alex said, although Relena’s blood pressure and heart rate were nearing normal. “Let’s get a second bag of fluids going and get a thermal blanket. We need to keep her warm.”

Then, Alex had to do the toughest part of her job. She sat back, waiting and praying.


	10. Chapter 10

Asking Gillian to stay with Relena, Alex slowly exited the room and silently closed the door behind her. As soon as he saw the tired doctor, Milliardo rose to his feet, quickly followed by Noin. With a weary, grim expression, she nodded in greeting.

“How is Relena?” Milliardo demanded.

“She has stabilized and regained consciousness,” Alex stated. “However, her reaction to the treatment has left even more weakened. Since her fever is not responding to any of the other possible treatments, I’m afraid that there are few options left.”

Hilde covered her mouth with the hand, trying to hide her gasp. “Are you saying that Relena . . . that she is going to . . .”

However, she couldn’t bring herself to finish the question. Looking away, Alex slowly nodded. “I’m sorry, but there is really nothing left for us to do but to keep her as comfortable as possible.”

The silence was deafening, as everyone tried to digest the new situation. Finally, Milliardo spoke.

“How much longer can she last in her condition, Dr. Ling?”

Alex sighed before raising her eyes to him. “I would say a few days at most. It is amazing that she has managed to hang on this long. She is a quite determined young woman.”

With the barest hint of a smile, Milliardo nodded. “That she is.”

“If you want, you may see her now, but not too many at a time. If you need me, the nurses can find me.”

She was only a few steps down the hall before someone called her name.

“Does Relena know?” Noin asked quietly.

Alex nodded. “She does. I honestly wish that there was more that I could do for her.”

As Alex turned again and headed back down the hallway, she thought she heard Noin whisper, “So do I.”

* * * * *

Alex jerked her head up at the knock on her door. With a sigh, she set her cup back on her desk and walked to the door. Yet, she was mildly surprised to see her visitor.

“Come in,” Alex said, stepping back to allow her guest to enter.

“How are you doing, Alex?” Sally asked, taking one of the vacant chairs in front of the desk.

“I think that’s suppose to be my line,” she replied, resuming her seat behind her desk.

Wordlessly, she offered Sally some coffee, but the other physician just shook her head. She watched Alex as she downed a large portion of the hot, black coffee. Wincing as the liquid burned her throat, Alex collapsed further into her chair.

“It never gets easier, does it,” Sally murmured, “watching your patients die, despite all your efforts?”

Alex sat still long enough that Sally thought Alex hadn’t heard her. However, after a few lengthy moments, Alex sat her mug down. Finally, she turned her weary eyes to Sally.

“The day it becomes easy is the day I quit,” Alex stated. “How did you ever make it through the war, Sally? As a healer taking a life, I mean.”

Sally leaned back into her chair. “For a long time, it did bother me,” she admitted. “However, I made a choice. I realized that I had to follow my principles. Yet, I tried to stay true to my medical calling by helping all those I could.”

Alex shook her head. “I’m sorry, Sally, it wasn’t my place to ask.”

“If that were so, Alex, I wouldn’t have answered,” Sally replied with a smile.

“How are they coping?”

“Well, I think, though everyone is reacting in their own way.”

“What about Heero?” Alex asked.

“I don’t know,” Sally answered honestly. “With Heero, you never really know.”

* * * * *

“There you are,” Duo announced, leaning against the doorway. “Man, I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

Heero didn’t even look up from his computer, his hands never stilling in their typing.

“Why?”

“Why?!” Duo sighed and looked skyward, as if he was praying for patience. With slumped shoulders, he approached Heero. “Dr. Ling finally came out. It’s not good news, buddy.”

Duo waited for some response, but the other pilot refused to give him one.

“Fine, I’ll just tell you,” Duo said, anger now seeping into his voice. “Dr. Ling can’t do anything else for Relena. Did you hear that, Heero? Relena’s dying, and we both know that any chance of a lasting peace dies with her.”

Duo again waited for some reaction, some kind of response. However, Heero continued to work on his computer. He didn’t give any indication that he was affected by Duo’s announcement. Without warning, Duo grabbed the computer and slammed it closed.

“Relena’s dying,” Duo stated, locking eyes with the Perfect Soldier. “Do you hear me now? Dr. Ling can’t do anything else for her, so we all have to sit around now and watch her die. Relena’s dying, Heero.”

Heero’s face still betrayed no emotion. “I heard you the first time, Duo. Now, give me my computer. I have work to do.”

While still glaring at Heero, Duo threw the computer against the wall, enjoying the crunch the machine made. Heero rose to his feet, anger now becoming evident in his features. However, Duo just shoved him back into his chair and hovered over him once more.

“Well, the next time you see Dr. J, Heero,” Duo growled, “you can tell him what a good job he did. You care more about that damned computer than you do her! Okay, you don’t return the feelings Relena has for you. That doesn’t mean that you have to be such an asshole to her.”

Duo suddenly stopped in the middle of his tirade and sighed. He stood up and looked down at Heero. “I don’t know why I’m even wasting my breath.”

The braided pilot turned and left the room without a single glance back. Heero rose from his chair and crossed the room to the window. He didn’t bother with the computer. He had finished analyzing the data just after Duo had found him.

“I’ve failed.”


	11. Chapter 11

“We should make some preparations,” Relena said, her voice calm.

Milliardo shook his head. “You shouldn’t be thinking about that, now.”

“Surely Dr. Ling told you the same thing she told me,” Relena stated with a sympathetic smile. “Brother, we have to face reality now. Since Stelmein is serving as my replacement, ESUN can either keep him or find someone more qualified. Whatever they chose to do, ESUN must be notified of the situation.”

“And send them into panic?” Noin asked. “What would prevent another war from happening?”

Relena shook her head. “The sudden news of my death would create an even greater shock, Noin. At least this way, there would be time to adjust. As to another war, one person doesn’t create peace or war. The decision of many leads to either choice.”

“But one person can lead the way,” Milliardo said quietly.

Relena sighed and looked out the window, watching the sunset. “You need to have greater faith, brother. Too many people have seen the horrors of war to want to return to them. I believe that the people will find a way to maintain peace.”

“I do, too,” Noin stated. “But now, Relena, you need to rest.”

The younger woman nodded. “Why don’t you and Milliardo go eat? I’ll be fine.”

Milliardo looked hesitant, but Noin nodded. Relena would need some time alone. She guided Milliardo out the door and closed it softly behind her. Trowa was leaning casually against the wall, guarding the fallen princess.

As soon as the door closed, Relena closed her eyes. She was losing the battle against her tears. With a shuddering sigh, she finally surrendered to them, weeping silently.

* * * * *

The land was charred, the embers and ash crunching under her feet. The heavy scent of smoke still lingered in the air, even after all this time. With swirls of ash, the winter wind tore at her, its icy fingers freezing her skin.

She merely hugged her arms tighter to herself as she continued walking. Although she was unsure of her destination, she was strangely certain that she was heading in the right direction. As she kept moving, the sun began its descent.

The few skeletal remains of buildings stood, watching her as suspicious sentinels. The decreasing sunlight made them appear angry, and she couldn’t fight the feeling of being watched. However, she persisted in her journey.

She had lost all sense of time, not knowing if she had been walking for a few minutes or for several days. It seems that time had stilled. The oppressive silence began to plague her, making her crave some sound, even if it was only the wind.

She suddenly stopped. Straining her eyes, she realized that she actually did see some small color in a nearby pile of ash. She quickened her pace and dug through the ash with her hands.

Reverently, she lifted the object. With a soft gasp of surprise, she realized that it was once a doll. The faded red remnants of its dress were what had drawn her attention. Tears ran unchecked down her cheeks as she hugged the maimed toy to her chest.

She scanned the area around her, her mind filling in the details that the destruction had swept away. This section of the city had once been so busy, filled with people renewing their lives after the battles. She had failed and again innocent people had suffered.

The wind blew again. Yet, it was different now. Instead of the cold, dead smell of smoke, this wind carried the faint, warm scent of spring flowers. Intrigued, she rose slowly to her feet, still holding the doll tightly to her chest.

She again walked for unnoticeable amount of time. But the sunlight still lingered, allowing her to continue to see. Once more, she suddenly froze, a gasp escaping her lips.

She was at ground zero, standing at the spot where the blast landed. It was here that the destruction began, the explosion that had destroyed this sector of the city and all the lives of those who had lived in it. She was in the heart of destruction.

She closed her eyes, silently asking for forgiveness. If she had been stronger, if she had done things differently, the outcome may have been better. However, she realized that like all might-have-beens, there is no guarantee that the outcome would be better. It could have been drastically worse.

Yet, she had failed. That thought repeated itself over and over again in her mind. Despite all she had tried to do, ultimately, in the end, she had failed.

As the wind revolved around her, she lowered her head. As she sobbed, her tears mingled with the wind and the ash. As she wept, her grief blended into the overwhelming silence.

“I’m sorry.”

* * * * *

Noin watched the young woman as she slept. In the pale moonlight filtering through the small window, Relena appeared like an angel. And, like most angels, she would soon be too quickly gone from their lives.

She didn’t know how Milliardo would react when the inevitable finally happened. Although they both had seen their share of death and destruction, this was a very different situation. This struck far too close to home for them both.

Relena suddenly stirred in her sleep. Tears were coursing down her cheeks. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, still asleep.

Noin took one of Relena’s hands. Her eyes widened in surprise at how hot the skin she held felt. With her free hand, Noin brushed some hair from the girl’s face.

“Relena,” she said gently.

Suddenly, Relena’s hand tightened on hers, her grip becoming a vice. With a moan, Relena threw her head back. She immediately began to convulse, her grip on Noin’s hand tightening further.

* * * * *

When she finally opened her eyes, she saw another spot of color. Still not trusting her eyes, she moved forward. She tripped over an unnoticed piece of debris and landed hard on her knees.

She was at the edge of a small patch of flowers, their pale colors almost obscene in the sea of ash. Their faint fragrance was both pleasant and comforting. The flowers were evident of new life in the dead world surrounding her.

* * * * *

“Come on, Relena, you’ve gotta fight,” Alex coached, as she watched the monitors.

Once again, the young woman was in trouble. In response to the unrelenting fever, her body was shutting down, already sending her into convulsions. However, the seizure had now ceased, but blood pressure and heart rates were continuing to drop.

“Doctor, her rhythm,” one of the nurses prompted.

Alex nodded, noting that Relena’s heart rate was deteriorating. However, there wasn’t much left for her to do. Relena had signed a “do not resuscitate” order, preventing them from using either CPR or the other such means to save her.

“I guess this is it,” Alex murmured.

She closed her eyes briefly as the final alarm sounded.

“Doctor, she’s flat-lined.”

With a heavy heart, Alex opened her eyes. “Let’s turn off the monitors.”

* * * * *

She ran her hands through the flowers, their wavy leaves and petals brushing gently against her skin. For the first time in her life, she was filled with a true sense of peace. She realized that she had done all she could.

She had completed her appointed tasks. At last, she was ready for the true journey. She could leave without guilt because she had learned a final lesson.

‘Out of the destruction, comes peace. Out of the ashes, comes life. Out of the darkness, always comes hope.’


End file.
